O Último Samurai
by Eaglesoul
Summary: E meu coração teve algumas batidas falhas ao ver ela se aproximando. Achei que eu era o homen mais feliz do mundo, e era mesmo. Agora, estou velho para continuar essa história. Ainda contemplo a maldita esmeralda, e tenho vontade de voltar o que eu já fui
1. Prólogo

Ae gente...Eu voltei! Sobre a I wish a Happy Crhistmas eu tirei ela pq eu vi que não ia da pra termina e como passo o natal eu achei melhor lança ela pronta no ano que vem. Aqui temos o começo do meu mais recente plano de dominação mundial. Sirius vai interpretar um cara bem legal, que vende espadas.

Aqui neste prólogo como ocorreu a primeira venda e vamos nos localizar na faixa de tempo e lugar de onde se passa essa UA.

Também já tenho uma parte de Vento Rubro e a Capa Negra pronta, mas to lançando essa aqui para relaxa um pouco de D/G.

E _Muriel_, eu escrevi Tempos de Fuga se lera Trilogia, porém, antes de lança-la aqui no FF eu acabei tendo contato com Thomas de Hookton e Cia.

E gostei bastante da trilogia, e achei muito satisfatória a explicação da fabricação do arco ingles. Eu já vinha procurando isso na internet, mas só Bernard Cornwell me deu uma explicação decente. Eu também me surpreendi por você ter me add nos autores favoritos . Espero que goste.

E para todos que estão lendo, não, isso não é baseado em Senhor das Armas.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

A palavra espada é usada para se referir a uma série de armas brancas longas, formadas por uma lâmina e uma empunhadera.

Durante muito tempo, a espada foi utilizada como principal arma de combate corpo-a-corpo. Até mesmo depois da chegada das armas de fogo.

Antes de tudo acontecer, por que eu iria me importar com isso? Quero dizer, que tipo de pessoa usa esse tipo de informação na vida?

A partir de meus 16 anos eu comecei a me preocupar. E quero ressaltar que nem sabia que espadas fariam parte de meu destino. A minha primeira venda foi rápida, direta e sem valores exorbitantes.

Eu tinha 16. Muitos jovens consideram essa a idade perfeita para perder a virgindade, e eu acho que no dia 8 de julho de 1961 foi minha primeira vez.

Eu tinha uma visão engraçada da política mundial. Eu nasci no final da Segunda Grande Guerra. Sou londrino.

Minha família fazia parte da nata da sociedade. Quando eu tinha doze anos, A Malásia negociava sua independência com o Reúno Unido. Um dos negociantes morava na casa ao lado da minha.

Ele deu a meus pais um faqueiro. Eram peças muito bonitas. Os cabos eram de marfim com detalhes em cobre e as lâminas era folhadas de prata. Eu adorava aquele jogo de talheres, e à medida que eu fui crescendo, o jogo foi ganhando valor.

Eu nutria um ódio pela minha família. Eles achavam que uma pessoa só merecia algum valor por ser nobre, ter dinheiro e ser inglesa. Eu, ao contrário, não ligava para a saúde financeira das pessoas nem se elas eram nobres. Também não fazia diferença pra min se elas eram Inglesas.

Meu pai contraiu câncer. Logo morreu, deixando toda a fortuna aos cuidados da minha mãe. Sempre achei que ela iria tentar me matar, afinal eu era o primeiro herdeiro. Mas eu não fazia questão da fortuna.

Eu tinha um amigo. James Potter era meu companheiro leal. Eu vim da dinastia Black, ele dos Potter. Felizmente, a família dele não tinha os conceitos preconceituosos da minha. Eu sempre conversava com ele.

Ele tinha boas idéias, o James. Na minha opinião a melhor idéia que ele teve foi quando ele me aconselhou a sair de casa. E ele estava certo. Peguei uma fatia do dinheiro do meu pai, o faqueiro que eu tanto estimava e parti.

Montei a casa, que não possuía os padrões que eu estava acostumado. Para min estava tudo bem, nunca fui chegado aquela aquele conforto gerado pela quase escravidão dos empregados de minha mãe.

Meu vizinho era Remus Lupin. Eu achei ele um cara legal. Inteligente, divertido e um pouco prudente demais. Nós dois juntos saíamos com James pela cidade. Viramos três amigos inseparáveis.

Mas as coisas não iam muito bem para min. O dinheiro que eu peguei de meu pai estava no fim. Já haviam passado dois anos.

Eu perguntei a Remus o que deveria fazer.

- Não sei Sirius. Você já cogitou um emprego? – Meu amigo sempre falava coisas com o pé no chão. Ele e James eram grandes opostos neste sentido. Enquanto James apoiava algo novo e mais arriscado, Remus aprovava algo sem riscos e seguro.

- Já. Mas nenhum idiota quer dar um trabalho para min. Todos dizem que sou um Black, e Blacks não se misturam com pessoas normais – Falei com uma careta no rosto, todos tinham medo de minha família.

- Você poderia vender algo, enquanto não acha algum trabalho – Remus ponderou.

- É uma boa idéia. Mas o que posso vender?

- Algo de valor.

- Não tem nada de valor. Á não ser o faqueiro.

- Sinto muito Sirius – Remus respondeu enquanto dava um gole na xícara de café que ele preparara. Ele sabia que eu tinha estima pelo faqueiro. Mas eu sabia só aquilo podia me livrar das dívidas que iam se acumulando nas minhas costas

Fui a um joalheiro que havia na cidade. Ele me ofereceu duas mil libras. E mais uma adaga que ele tinha. Ele disse que a adaga estava numa caixa fechada. Disse que era muito antiga. Disse que havia uma maldição que assombraria que abrir a caixa.

Eu não acreditava em superstição. Aceitei.


	2. Adagas e Gládio

**Capitulo 1...como alguns queriam ( devo dizer que o único que manifestou isso foi o _Rodrigo Black Potter_ )!**

Aqui vamos começar a trama. Enjoy! E comentem! Afinal, eles não são meus ( nem o Sirius, Marlene, Marotos...) só a Silene ( D ) . Por isso, o unico fim dessa fic é gerar comentarios ( que se expressam em reviews!

_So, please send a review, because Sirius, Marlene or marauthers don't belong to me. So, I keep with this fics because I want reviews!

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1**

Hoje faz frio. Olho pela janela de meu quarto e posso ver flocos de neve caindo. Aqui em Dublin é normal nevar, e apesar de todas as janelas estarem fechadas, o frio vem entrando dentro de meus aposentos.

Não tenho uma casa com o esplendor que minha fortuna permite. Vivo em padrões simples, e não ligo mais para meu dinheiro.

Ah, meu dinheiro. Cada moeda que eu acumulei veio com esforço. Batalhei muito para conquistá-lo, mas, para min ele perdeu o valor.

Nesses últimos anos, minha única alegria é a lua cheia. Porque a lua cheia significa que Silene vai chegar.

Para muitos Silene é a deusa da lua e irmã de Eos e Hélio. Mas ela é minha simples filha. Toda a lua cheia ela vem me visitar. Acho isso uma pequena ironia, afinal, na mitologia grega Silene era a deusa da Lua.

Ela mora com a mãe. Claro que Hanna jurou nunca mais me ver, e eu entendo o porquê. Mas Silene é boa. Ela vem toda a lua cheia, passa dois dias comigo e volta para Londres.

De todo o ano, acho que sou feliz apenas dois dias. É um momento gravado a fogo na minha memória. Vindo até a porta de casa, o cabelo, que parece que é folhado a ouro, caindo nos cachos até as costas dela. Os olhos azuis – que ela herdou de min – mirando a casa e aquele inconfundível sorriso no rosto.

Escrevo isso, que eu chamo de livro de memórias, para presentear minha Silene no fim de ano. Estamos em fevereiro. Então acho que vou deixar de escrever bobagens. Vamos voltar para a minha história.

Sem querer, o velho joalheiro me deu um grande tesouro, que fez eu entrar de vez no ramo de vendas.

A caixa guardava um pequeno gládio. A espada usada nos tempos de Roma antiga era refinada, e nunca cheguei a duvidar da habilidade do ourives. A espada não fora criada para combater, mas era um grande símbolo de poder.

A empunhadera era ouro puro, na época não entendia, mas hoje sei que eram 24 quilates. A empunhadera ainda contia desenhos em relevo de berílio e, apesar de você ser uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci, duvido que você conheça gemologia. Então, permita seu pai explicar: Berílio é um tipo de cristal muito raro e valioso, primo da esmeralda.

Apesar da empunhadera por si só valer fortunas que eu jamais sonhara, a lâmina então era digna de Deus. As beiradas da lâmina eram de basanite, o interior era de olhos-de-tigre (um primo do ouro quartzo, mas continuava no ramo de diamantes) e a ponta era de jaspe. Jaspe é uma variação do quartzo vermelho.

Eu estava rico. Dentro da caixa, além do gládio, ainda havia adagas. Empunhadera de mármore branco e lamina de prata.

Decidi que ia vender as adagas e seguir no ramo. Guardei um punhal para min.

Eram cinco adagas. A primeira foi para a Relojoaria Watson. Para um iniciante, eu considerei uma boa venda. Uma adaga por um rolex de bronze.

Outras exigiram pesquisas melhores para encontrar um cliente. Depois de muito estudar, eu achei um.

Sim querida Silene, estudar. Há alguns paises onde espadas ou objetos do gênero precisam de autorização, cadastro em vistoria para vender. A Inglaterra estava entre eles.

Não que eu desse importância, mas aquelas adagas eram antigas, e certamente algum museu iria adquiri-las apelando para o governo.

Então eu meio que operava ilegalmente. Mas não dava importância, apenas escolhia com cuidado meus clientes.

Remus foi importante nessa venda. Eu me lembro. Ele me ligou dizendo:

- Hei, Sirius – ele tagarelou – Como vai?

- Bem cara. Algo novo?

- Sim. Achei um cara que quer decorar a casa. Ele pode ser um possível cliente.

- Valeu cara – Depois desliguei. O Remus ele é meu amigo e tudo, mas, ele não aprovava o que eu fazia. Ainda assim me ajudava, porque tinha esperança de que eu largasse aquilo depois de acabar as adagas.

O cara que Remus me contou foi mais ou menos importante. Era um tal de Tommy.

Ele comprou duas adagas de bom grado por mil libras, e ainda disse que, como era diretor deu uma poderosa loja de roupas sociais, iria me dar um terno.

Não reclamei. Se esse era mundo dos negociantes de armas brancas, eu estava me dando bem.

Eu voltei a procurar outra pessoa. Só que quando eu encontrei alguém, à que eu encontrei era arriscada demais.


End file.
